


Un café puede cambiar todo

by Natsu



Series: KageHina Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café UA, Dorks in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jueves. Ese era su día favorito. Solo porque él iba al Café en donde trabajaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un café puede cambiar todo

**Author's Note:**

> Día 7:Lo que quieras

Si a Hinata le preguntaran cuál es su día favorito, él respondería el jueves. Por una simple razón, ese día Kageyama Tobio iba al café en donde trabajaba.

La primera vez que lo vio fue, por supuesto, un jueves. Kageyama se sentó en la mesa número 9, la de su área y cuando levantó la vista para llamar a un mozo, Hinata ya se encontraba a su lado

-¿Qué desea?

-Un café

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó. El otro asintió-.Está bien

Cuando regresó a la cocina, le pidió a su compañero y amigo Sugawara Koushi que le preparara un café simple. Cuando ya estuvo listo, Shouyo se encaminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Tobio. Se sorprendió cómo el otro había llenado rápidamente su mesa de libros.

-Acá está el café, te traje unos sobrecitos de azúcar porque no sé cómo lo tomas

-Gracias-respondió antes de volver su vista a los libros de Anatomía que estaba estudiando

Y así pasaron los días. Hinata siempre lo esperaba a la misma hora, hasta que un jueves volvió.

Siempre con libros y carpetas en la mochila, leyendo hasta que el bar cerraba. Siempre pidiendo lo mismo, un café que tomaba con tres cucharadas de azúcar. Y Hinata cada vez que lo veía se enamoraba más. 

Lo que más le llamaba la atención y lo atraía de sobremanera, era su altura. Media, como mínimo, un metro y noventa centímetros. Es que Shouyo apenas llegaba al metro setenta y pico y verlo hacia arriba era muy gracioso. Otra cosa que le gustaba eran sus ojos, de un color entre plateado y azul que brillaba y que se tornaban de otro tono de acuerdo a la luz del sol. Y su cabello, ¡ah! parecía tan suave y sedoso, Hinata se moría por acariciar aunque sea solo un mechón. 

Y al parecer su amor hacia Kageyama Tobio no era nada secreto. Suga-san le había comentado, sin ninguna otra intensión que hablar de los clientes, que el miércoles Tobio se había parecido. Al ver la cara de expresión, que luego cambió a decepción, de Hinata, Sugawara pudo confirmar sus sospechas. A Shouyo, su pequeño Shouyo, le gustaba ese chico que sólo iba los jueves. Con una sonrisa en la cara, le confesó que era mentira, que Kageyama no había ido ningún otro día al bar, salvo los jueves. Luego de eso, Hinata estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero se contuvo porque la campana de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose lo cortó. Era un cliente. Era Kageyama.

-Anda, ve. Vamos-Suga empujó suavemente a su compañero para que se acercara a la mesa número 9

-Hola

-Hola ¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí, por favor

-En seguido lo traigo

No tardó ni cinco minutos, porque Suga ya lo tenía todo preparado

-¿Por qué no le preguntas si esta noche, después de que termine tu turno, está libre y van juntos a comer algo por ahí?

-¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo decirle eso! ¿Y si no le gusto o si ni siquiera le caigo bien? No puedo, no puedo

-Nunca vas a saber si siente algo si no le preguntas. Vamos, que el café se va a enfriar

Se acercó a su mesa y la encontró sin libros llenándola

-¿Ya diste el examen que tenías?

-¡Sí! Por suerte, sí. Estudié durante dos semanas para prepararme y al darlo sentí un alivio en mis hombros impresionante

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué estás estudiando exactamente?

-Lo di bien, aprobé. Estudio Educación Física, para ser profesor. Es mi primer año y bueno, me cuesta un poco acostumbrarme pero por ahora voy bien

Hinata no tenía nada que decir. Lo había dejado sin habla, realmente sorprendido. Miró hacia la cocina, donde Suga-san los observaba atento. Levantó el pulgar, dándole el apoyo y la fuerza necesarios. Respiró profundamente y habló

-Me preguntaba si…bueno si esta noche no tienes nada que hacer

-No, hoy es noche libre

-Genial. Quiero decir…¿te gustaría ir a comer algo juntos luego de que termine mi turno?-al ver que no respondió enseguida se arrepintió-.Sabes qué, olvida lo-

-Me encantaría

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras

-Estoy seguro, me encantaría ir a comer algo juntos. Tengo un amigo que trabaja cerca de aquí, en un restaurant

-Claro. Me tendrías que esperar una hora o algo así porque mi turno no termina hasta las 6 y-

-Déjalo-dijo Sugawara desde atrás de Hinata. Se había acercado para tantear qué es lo que pasaba y llegó en el momento justo-.Vayan ahora. No te hagas ningún problema, Shou. Todavía están Nishinoya y Daichi. Así que, vamos. A los dos lo quiero fuera de aquí en este mismo instante

-¡Muchas gracias, Suga-san! 

Hinata rápidamente recogió sus cosas y cuando encontró a Tobio ya en la puerta, esperándolo, le sonrió feliz.   
Lo último que escuchó Suga fue la campana de la puerta avisando que ésta se había cerrado. Al otro día esperaba que Hinata le contara todos los detalles de cómo había ido la cena, casi cita. Y si el pequeño se negaba, lo obligaría a hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ah! Terminó. Ahora sí. Debo decir que estaba en duda sobre si escribir o no este AU pero me decidí,haha.Espero que les haya gustado.Disfruté mucho participando del KageHina Week y lo que más espero es que ustedes hayan disfrutado de mi pequeña contribución al fandom.  
> Como siempre,un review respetuoso es bien aceptado.Nos leemos pronto.Saludos


End file.
